<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by GloGloChanyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430911">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol'>GloGloChanyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Novel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Aphrodite - Freeform, Artemis - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Moon, Multiverse, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Slight drug use?, Sunshine - Freeform, Supermodel - Freeform, This is the sequel to my first story “Sunshine” which I published on Wattpad, apollo - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, i dont know what else to tag, slight angst, sun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this dimension, everything is the same except for the fact that Oliver and Saint never got together. </p><p>This is the story of how the Lunar prince fell in love with a particular supermodel who was the son of Aphrodite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Neoma Lunettee/ Valentino Andromeda Castaldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fashion Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have created a multiverse for the Sunshine trilogy mostly due to the fact that I have too many ideas for this whole series and I can’t put everything together without having plot holes so having this multiverse made it easier for me to have as much crack, fluff, angst etc inside a story of my favourite characters. Enjoy uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver’s POV</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please! Come to Milan Fashion Week with me.” Saint, Prince of the Solar Empire and a close friend of mine, begged.</p><p>Honestly, I couldn’t be bothered with fashion and its latest trends but Saint had been literally begging me to go with her to this runway show. We would literally just sit and watch people walk in weird outfits for two hours. It seemed like a waste of time to me. I had better things to do, I’m the heir to the Lunarium throne after all!</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go as long as it’s interesting.” I reluctantly agreed. Saint squealed and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe.</p><p>“You’re the absolute best, Oliver!” she said with the biggest grin on her face.“I’ll plan your outfits for when we’re there.” and I groaned.</p><p>Saint had a unique taste in clothes, it was not bad but it definitely was not what I usually would wear. She had all these accessories that seemed unnecessary but she always managed to pull it off. Fashion was something she was great at, she practically breathed in couture. However, I am somebody who wore whatever was comfortable. It was either suits or sweat pants and a t-shirt. I am quite fond of rings and a whole collection sat in my closet in proper protective boxes.</p><p>Now, what would Saint make me wear for Milan? I had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>Milan Fashion Week</p><p> </p><p>Saint made me wear this velvet red suit but I was shirtless underneath the blazer. Milan was freezing and this crazy woman gave me a blazer. The audacity!</p><p>While I was freezing my tits off, Saint was enamoured by the intricate design of the runway. It was made to look like Greek ruins. Honestly, as a descendant of Artemis , this practically reminded me of all the times she would lecture me about my wolf abilities. Call me dramatic but those were some horrible times.</p><p>Attending this fashion show had me day dreaming of going home to my pack. There were seven of us. I’m a pure blood royal Alpha, it sounded cool at first but that just meant that I was under more pressure to lead and succeed. Ugh! Jackson giving up the throne to me to pursue his passion of adventuring the world was really nice but I did not enjoy drowning in royal duties.</p><p>Atlas, Kalavan, Triton, and Lupus were all beta wolves while Sashi and Monday were omegas. I loved them all very much and they made the castle life much easier. We also had four hybrid puppies left to our care and we called them the Twinkies due to their cute appearances.</p><p>I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when Saint slapped my arm, “It’s starting!” she clapped her hands excitedly.</p><p>The lights dimmed and only a spotlight highlighting the runway was left. The bass of the music was loud and practically had my body ringing along to the beat.</p><p>“Valentino Andromeda Castaldi is opening this years Privé Étoile collection.” Saint informed me as her eyes shined with pure joy.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, I couldn’t care much for a stupid model in stupid clothes-</p><p>I took back what I said in my head.</p><p>Valentino Andromeda Castaldi may have been the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life. Walking down the runway so elegantly yet his stare was so intense, his unique cat like eyes that screamed of lust and adoration for the cameras that flashed mercilessly for him. I couldn’t give a rats ass about what he was wearing, he was fucking ethereal.</p><p>He was Adonis reincarnated.</p><p>We locked eyes and his eyes softened for almost a moment before he looked away and gave the cameras what they wanted. His sultry yet mysterious demeanour had all the cameras wanting more. He threw me a glance and a wink before he walked backstage, leaving me astonished by his presence.</p><p>“Saint,” I paused before continuing, “who exactly is Valentino?” I was highly intrigued of him and I needed to know more.</p><p>Saint gave me a knowing look and wiggled her eyebrows, “You’re totally into him, huh?” she teased. I blushed and tried to hide it by scowling at her but that caused her to snort and shake her head.</p><p>“I’m surprised you aren’t aware of who Aphrodite’s son is.” she said casually.</p><p>My mouth fell open. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, had a son?! A son that looked like that?! I was even more intrigued by this.</p><p>“I need to meet him!” I exclaimed and almost stood up if Saint didn’t stop me. “Slow down there, lover boy. They don’t just let you go backstage when the show is still ongoing. Sit down and wait. Valentino is still gonna come back.” she explained.</p><p>I grumbled and sat there impatiently like a dog waiting for his master to come home.</p><p>Valentino came back on the runway and I felt like I had been put in a trance. He smiled when he saw me and blew me a kiss. I felt like dying right at that very moment. I didn’t know much about fashion or couture but Valentino was enough to make me go into overdrive and want to know more. To know more about fashion, the industry, the models. But I especially wanted to know more about who Valentino was. What did he like? Where is he from? What made him tick? I wanted to know everything about him.</p><p>I wanted to know Valentino Andromeda Castaldi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver’s POV</p><p> </p><p>Sitting through two hours of this fashion show, waiting to see a literal god walk in front of me was not what I was expecting Milan Fashion Week to be. Literally when the show ended, I grabbed Saint and ran backstage. Security guards were there but being royals had its perks and they bowed to Saint and I before they let us enter.</p><p>Saint ran off to talk to the designer of Privé Étoile while I searched for Valentino. Many models saw me and bowed in respect but I was in rush to find Valentino.</p><p>“Valentino, where are you?” I muttered while looking around.</p><p>Suddenly, I spot him speaking in a foreign language to who I presumed to be his stylist. His stylist looked up and noticed my presence, nudging Valentino to look in my direction.</p><p>Valentino turned his head to face me and he smiled before looking away. I walked over to them with confidence and a bright smile on my face.</p><p>“Good evening, Valentino. My name is Oliver Neoma Lunette and I’m the prince of the Lunarium Empire.” I introduced myself.</p><p>The beautiful man smiled at me and took my hand, “My English isn’t very good, La Lune, but I’m happy to meet you.” his voice was as sweet as honey and I would have done anything to hear him talk whether it be about nonsense or not. I just wanted to hear him and his beautiful French and Italian mixed accent.</p><p>I stared at his appearance and noticed the glitter on his neck and collarbones and how his neck was so beautiful with a diamond choker necklace around it. I wanted to shower him in all the finest crystals from the Crystal Empire, I wanted to decorate his body with kisses and purple love bites, I wanted to worship every inch of his body and remind him of how beautiful he was. I wanted him to be mine.</p><p>“Valentino, would it be alright with you if I took you out on a date?” I kissed his hand lightly.</p><p>Valentino blushed, “I’ve never had an actual prince ask me out on a date before.” he said softly.</p><p>I chuckled, “I am surprised by that. Especially with how beautiful you are.” he blushed harder and giggled.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt the both of you but Valentino has to go now.” his stylist smiled politely at me and bowed.</p><p>Valentino pouted his lips, “Can I have your number please?” he asked.</p><p>Oliver, you son of a bitch you had a hit the ultimate lotto. I quickly typed my particulars into his phone and winked at him. “I’ll be waiting for you to call, darling.” I kissed the back of his hand once more before leaving backstage.</p><p>I ran towards Saint and twirled her around, “I gave him my number!” I exclaimed with utmost glee.</p><p>Saint shrieked and hugged me tightly, “I’m so fucking happy for you. Oh my Apollo! Oliver you have a shot with supermodel Valentino Castaldi! OH MY FUCKING APOLLO!” she hyperventilated in excitement.</p><p>I looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes, “Why are you crying?!” I asked in confusion. She shook her head, “My little Oliver is growing up so fast and now he’s crushing on a literal demi-god.” she sniffled into my suit.</p><p>“Saint, you’re a month older than me.” I retort.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” she cried.</p><p>I went back to the hotel with a pouty lipped Sun Prince that blabbed all about the places I could take Valentino.I was thinking of walking around Milan with him but with our social statuses into play, we would gather too much attention. I frowned. Valentino was Milan’s sweetheart and was highly respected; nobody dared to hurt him for fear of being punished by the Goddess Aphrodite.</p><p>My big brain couldn’t function at that moment so it was small brain time. I sat by the window and stared at the moon.</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard.” a voice of a woman disrupted my thoughts. I looked behind me to see the Goddess of the Moon sitting at the edge of my bed.</p><p>“Am I now?” I smiled at her.</p><p>Artemis got up and sat beside me, caressing my face like a mother would to her child.</p><p>“I’ve met Valentino many times. I saw him grow up in Aphrodite’s rose garden. You remember that place right? The ruins?” she asked.</p><p>Of course I knew of the ruins but whenever I went there I just saw broken pieces of an alter once alive and an extravagant statue of Aphrodite in the middle of her rose garden maze.</p><p>“Aphrodite and her son live there. However only certain people and creatures are allowed to see the true appearance of their home. I can tell you that it truly is beautiful but of course that is expected of Aphrodite. She hid their home to stop paparazzi from following her and Valentino.” Artemis explained and she traced the moon tattoo on my right forearm.</p><p>“Aphrodite does not allow anybody to just date her son, you know? That woman is highly protective of Valentino and I can understand why. He’s too pure for this world, Oliver. Valentino is Aphrodite’s pride and joy, beauty runs in his blood.” she carried on speaking about him. “I know Valentino has powers, he’s a demi-god after all, but he’s like a siren. He’ll lure you in a hurt you. He’s not meant to be touched.” she sighed before pulling me into a hug.</p><p>“Courting him could absolutely destroy you, Oliver. I’ve seen it happen before.” Artemis warned me.</p><p>I should have been scared of getting hurt but this just excited and egged me on to pursue that beautiful man. It was small brain time, after all. FUCK IT!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oliver POV</p><p>It was the next morning and I sat there staring at my phone, waiting for any sort of call or text from Valentino. Waiting games always drove me insane. I groaned into my silk pillows and sulked.</p><p>Of fucking course he wouldn’t be into me! Who am I kidding? I’m just a werwolf with a royal collar. I AM A FRUAD-</p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>I scrambled to check my phone and my heart practically left my body when the screen illuminated my face.</p><p>Unknown number: Is this Prince Oliver?</p><p>I squealed and wiggled excitedly on my soft bed.</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY KDJAKSKSKSK</p><p>Oliver: I assume you’re Valentino?</p><p>WAIT NO THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A PRICK FJSJSJSJD</p><p>Oliver: Yes it is. Are you by any chance, that beautiful man I talked to yesterday?</p><p>Ah, yes, Oliver. Be the flirty bastard you are.</p><p>I threw my phone onto the bed and screamed excitedly into my pillow.</p><p>“OLIVER STOP SCREAMING, I CAN HEAR YOU!” Saint shoutedthrough the wall.</p><p>I apologised and silently screamed into my pillow.</p><p>Valentino: You’re too kind :”)</p><p>Oliver: Are you free for dinner this evening? I want to take you out.</p><p>Valentino: Yes I am! Will you pick me up?</p><p>Oliver: Of course I will :)</p><p>Valentino: See you! Bisou ;)</p><p> </p><p>I throw my phone under my pillow and screamed some more.</p><p>“OLIVER I SWEAR TO APOLLO-“ Saint barged into my room and saw me rocking on the floor beside my bed.</p><p>“HE SAID BISOU!” I exclaimed in pure excitement.</p><p>“That’s because he’s french, dumbass.” Saint laughed at me.</p><p>I nodded at her, I was courting an Italian-French supermodel who was also the son of Aphrodite. I felt like passing out.</p><p>Saint went into my closet and picked out my outfit for tonight, “You have to look absolutely ravishing. You’re in Milan and you’re taking Valentino Castaldi on a date. You need to up your game tonight. You’re already handsome but bitch, you need to look like a god tonight. Some people shine for the gods but you need to shine brighter than the gods!” she rummaged through the closet.</p><p>Saint took out a black sheer blouse and a long black coat that had golden embroidery of flowers to decorate it. She matched this with black cuffed pants and pointed black shoes with the red soles.</p><p>I put it on and felt like I was staring at a different person in the mirror. I looked exquisite. Saint gasped when she saw me, “You look better than I imagined. Oliver you look so regal!” she clapped her hands as I put my golden rings on.</p><p>“Valentino will want to smash. I already know it.” she hit the dresser with her hand. “You better tell me how this date goes!”she said as she twirled in her thigh high navy blue boots. I chuckled at her excitement and thanked her for helping me get dressed.</p><p>I looked at myself in the mirror once more before placing my golden crown on my head.</p><p>Valentino wouldn’t know what hit him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>